1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer circuit board in which inner circuit elements are arranged. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multilayer circuit board comprising a laminate having a plurality of insulating sheets laminated to each other and one or more inner circuit element disposed on one or more of a plurality of said insulating sheets, said laminate having first and second main surfaces opposed to each other, side surfaces connecting said main surfaces and a cavity formed in said first main surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 8 shows a conventional multilayer circuit board. A multilayer circuit board 50 comprises a laminate 51 consisting of a plurality of insulating sheets stacked together with intervening inner circuit elements (not shown). A cavity 52 is provided in the surface of the laminate 51. In the side surfaces of the multilayer circuit board 50, there are provided recesses, to which conductive members are attached to form external electrodes 53, which are connected by reflow soldering or the like to electrodes on a mounting board (not shown) when the multilayer circuit board is mounted on the mounting board.
In the above-described conventional multilayer circuit board, it is necessary, for the sake of a reduction in size, to reduce the thickness w' of the side walls of the cavity (FIG. 8) to, for example, 1.0 mm or less. However, a reduction in the thickness of the side walls of the cavity results in the side walls of the cavity being chipped off when the multilayer circuit board is separated from the mother laminate.